A Sky Full of Star
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: After finding a child abandoned in an alleyway, of course, Gilbert couldn't resist the urge to take the child with him. The thing is, the child is (unknowingly) one of the candidate to be Vongola Decimo! Not to mention, five years old very very cute kid didn't quite mix with century years old mans that has gone through more wars than anyone could imagine. Slight AU. PrusIta.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After finding a child abandoned in an alleyway, of course, Gilbert couldn't resist the urge to take the child with him. The thing is, the child is (unknowingly) one of the candidate to be Vongola Decimo! Not to mention, five years old very very cute kid didn't quite mix with century years old mans that has gone through more wars than anyone could imagine.

DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN HETALIA AND KHR, THEY BELONG TO HIMARUYA AND AKIRA-SENSEI, RESPECTIVELY.

Chapter One: Gilbert, you need some mental assistance.

You see, one thing that all nations should have learned in their centuries long life is that they should never make more relationship than necessary with humans, as unlike them, humans will age and die, while they will continue to live as long as their nation stand, as long as their people still exist.

And that's one of the reason why Gilbert Bieldschmidt, the personification of the Kingdom of Prussia, feel conlicted about the kid he was talking to right now.

"So, you come to Italy with your daddy, mommy and brother, but they left you here alone without coming back for ten days already?" Gilbert asked, trying to conclude what the kid had said, it's very fortunate he has some language advantage, or else, he won't understand a single Japanese that the kid had said.

The kid nodded sadly, "Yes."

Now, despite being a genius in war strategy and some other fields, he is quite awkward with peoples, not to mention he has distanced himself with humans for the last few centuries, so... yeah, he has to admit he is unawesome right now.

"Uhh, maybe you could go to my house?" Gilbert asked, unsure about this himself.

The child brightened up slightly, "R-Really?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, and if your family didn't come to you, maybe you could live with us..."

Damn, he just making a very dangerous move there.

Okay, he has a soft side for childrens, that's true, even in war, he will try to kill those who are still young as painless as possible, a contrast with his usual torturous method of killing when he was facing enemy who he has deemed old enough. But really, why does he feel the strong urge to take the child and put him into safety and comfort?

'Damnit, I had gone soft.' Gilbert cursed as he walked with the child to Feliciano's house.

As he walks, he began to wonder, has he gone really softer?

Maybe, after all, he hasn't killed any human for around 20 years, and his relationship with Feliciano has helped both of them to melt the ice that has turn their heart cold for centuries, making them more human, the same apply to other nations who are in happy relationship, like Matthias, Ivan, and some others.

'I guess, love is really the best cure, huh?'

He cursed himself silently for thinking of such a cheesy line, and how unawesome it was for him.

"Uhh, mister, why your face looked scary?"

Gilbert snapped out from his thought when the kid said that.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, I'm just thinking. By the way, what's your name?" Gilbert asked, realizing he still yet to know the child's name.

"M-My name is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada... what's yours?" 'Tsuna' asked.

Gilbert grinned, "Kesesese~, my name Is Gilbert Beildschmidt."

Tsuna nodded, a smile decorating his face.

'Damn! This kid's smile is so fucking bright and cute! I bet he could light the entire town with it, while taking over the world with his cuteness!'

He just noticed how cute the wide, innocent and warm brown eyes that currently stare at him, it's amazing how a kid who had been abandoned to be able to be this cheerful, and the way that the kid smile has make Gilbert think that the world is still a good place after all.

When he felt a tug in his long sleeve, he looked to the kid once again and ask, "What?"

Tsuna smiled and pointed at a place, "Look! It's the colosseum!"

Gilbert looked and indeed, it's the grand colosseum, where as Feliciano has told him, mighty gladiators has fought for their life there.

He remember Feliciano's cringe when they went to Colosseum for the first time together and he jokingly ask, "Have you ever been in the ring?"

He was surprised to find out that the answer is, "Yes, yes I had, Grandpa throw me to the ring to fought a lion once, and it was when my physical body is still around nine years old, I still have the scars from that day."

He decided to didn't ask anything else when he see his boyfriend's eyes darken at the memory, he found out about the scar exactly the night after that when they had sex for the first time with each other.

Flashback...

"This..." Gilbert traced the scar that decorated his Italian lover's body.

It's very obvious it was made by an animal with a sharp claw, and after finding out about what had happen, he was sure it's from a lion.

All nations are very conscious about their scars and other things like tattoos that decorated their body, to the point that if they go out in public, they would make sure they wore long sleeved clothes to hide their scars.

"Yes, it's what I'm talking about earlier, ve." Feliciano confirmed.

"I think it's the biggest scar you have." Gilbert stated, seeing no other scars that are as big as the scar from the lion, as mostly the other scars are either bullet scars or some small scars.

"In case you forget, I still has the scars in my back from when I was tortured after being caught in World War 2, remember when I try to escape after my peoples are turnig away from the Axis?" Feliciano asked.

Gilbert cringed slightly, "Yeah, I still remember, Lars told me that Luddy is in some kind of depression from the guilt after the war."

"It's a good thing he is better now." Feliciano said, before kissing his lover's lips.

Apparently, they had agreed to take turns in who top, and Feli has very fortunately got the chance to top in their first time.

Flashback End...

"Mister, may I ask where's your house?" Tsuna asked to the red-eyed man.

"My house is in Germany, but here, I stay at my partner's house, and we are only three house away from it." Gilbert stated.

Tsuna began counting the houses, and when he see the house that's three house away from them, he beamed.

"You has an amazing house, mister Gilbert!" Tsuna praised.

"Actually, it's designed by my friend along with my partner, so I'm only live there." Gilbert said to the brunette.

"Oh okay, but... is your 'partner' is like you're daddy and your partner is mommy?" Tsuna asked, curiousity evident in his youthful eyes.

Gilbert scratched his cheek awkwardly, "Actually, if anything, we're both daddies."

"Eh?" Tsuna said,tilting his head slightly, confused on what that mean.

"You will see later." Gilbert replied, ending the coversation just when they arrived at the gate of Feliciano's house.

Gilbert took out the key and opened the gate and closed it after both he and Tsuna has went inside.

Gilbert used another key to open the house's front door and exclaimed, "Kesesese~, your beloved awesomeness has come home!"

"Ve~, Gil, you should really try to find a less noisy way to enter someone's house, even if you live there..." The Italian scolded when he come to the hallway wearing only some sleeveless shirt and shorts, looking like after waking up from a siesta.

"No way! It's the most awesome way to enter a house!" Gilbert laughed before he kissed Feliciano in the lips.

"Wait, I think I forgotten something important.." Gilbert said, breaking out from the kiss.

Gilbert's eyes widened when he see a certain kid standing behind him with his hand covering his eyes.

"Mister Gilbert? Have you finished?" Tsuna asked, with his hand still covering his eyes.

"Eh, uh, ah, y-you could open your eyes already." Gilbert said awkwardly.

Feliciano just stared at the boy as Gilbert talked with the boy.

The boy really remind him of someone back at 1600's, a blonde man, with blue eyes, a very similar tone of voice, if not deeper because of the age difference.

"_Eh, so you're North Italy? I hope we don't gave any trouble to you and your brother! My name is Giotto!"_

"_Ve~, just do your best! I know you will make an amazing family, and your legacy will be remembered among the mafia world for a very long time."_

"_Thank you!"_

"_And could you please defend the Tri-Ni-Sette that me, my brother and Kawahira has entrusted you with?"_

"_I'll do my best."_

He didn't make much connection with mafia world anymore since Giotto passed away, and he already has Kawahira and the Cervello to look over and passed the Tri-Ni-Sette down, so he don't really mind, and the only proof he and his brother is once in the mafia is for their ability to use flames, but it remained a secret even among nations.

"Feli, Feli!" Gilbert called him out of his thought.

"Uh, yes?" Feli said awkwardly, feeling very dumb for spacing out.

"I just asked you, since I met this Tsunayoshi kid in the street saying that his family left him there, I want to ask if you're okay with him here." Gilbert said, putting his hand on Tsuna's head.

Feli looked at the child once again, seeing his pleading look, and he know that the child is very innocent, and really is someone who need help and warmth.

He then looked at Gilbert who stared at him expectantly.

He know, that if Gilbert do something like this, that mean that he has resolved himself, and he know that even if he say no, Gilbert will find a way to keep the kid.

Feliciano sighed, "Fine, but-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Feli was cut off when Tsuna jumoed and crashed into his body while thanking him loudly while Gilbert is laughing.

For some reason, Feliciano feel happier already and returned the hug and laughed, "Fine, fine, welcome to the house."

Tsuna grinned happily, feeling very happy to find a home after he realized that his 'family' has left him alone.

Then, Tsuna realized something, "So, I has two daddy?"

Both Feli and Gilbert stared at each other and laughed, "Yes, yes you do."

"Great!" Tsuna exclaimed.

**Chapter End!**

**Woohoo! This is the first chapter of the story, and please note that this is an AU, so the Nations past and personality is altered, along with their physical body.**

**Example: Feliciano is buffier and more muscular, he also has some scars and tattoos in his body.**

**Oh, and Kawahira and The Italy Bros know each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND KHR, THEY BELONG TO HIMARUYA AND AKIRA –SENSEI RESPECTIVELY.**

**Chapter Two: Adapting.**

"Now, could you choose which clothes that you like?" Feliciano asked to Tsuna.

Apparently, after realizing that they don't have a single child clothes, they go shopping for some clothes for the new little kid in their house.

Now, Feliciano is dressed in long sleeved plain white button-up shirt while wearing a black shirt with a Prussian eagle on it inside while Gilbert also wore the same white button up shirt and wearing a white t-shirt with Italian flag pictured on it.

Oh, and did I mention that Feliciano happen to met Alfred and Matthias?

"Who is this little guy?" Alfred asked, lifting the kid off from the ground, grinning. Both Alfred and Matthias wore long sleeved shirts with each other's flag pictured on it.

"Well, Gilbert kinda found him in the street and he cannot control the urge to take him... and I like the kid, oh, and his name is Tsuna, ve." Feliciano explained.

"Umm, who is this two man, mister Feliciano?" Tsuna asked to Feliciano.

"Now, they are my friends, and I think you should begin to call us papa..." Feliciano said to Tsuna, ruffling his hair.

"Kesesese~, damn right! I'm going to be your awesome papa!" Gilbert laughed.

"Are you sure taht you didn't just miss someone that you clould brag to and hug like pillow now that Ludwig is all grown-up?" Matthias teased, nudging Gilbert in his side.

"I kinda do." Gilbert admitted.

"Don't worry, we all feel the same about it." Matthias said, smiling slightly to the Prussian.

"By the way, how's your relationship with Alf?" Gilbert asked to Matthias.

Matthias grinned, "He's amazing, and unlike his caretaker, his cooking is amazing, and he's even more amazing when..."

Matthias cut his sentence, seeing Alfred looking at him while pointing at Tsuna who didn't know that he was being pointed.

"You get the idea." Matthias finished.

Gilbert laughed, "I think I will get that a lot from now on."

"Warning: Major cock block for the next few years." Alfred joined the conversation, laughing.

"Wait, where's Feli?" Gilbert asked.

"He's with Tsuna looking around for some things, by the way, it's very unexpected from you bro." Alfred said, patting Gilbert on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised by myself, really." Gilbert mumbled, "Do you think... by doing this, I do something right?"

Both Matthias and Alfred's eyes darkened a bit, "That's... up to be decided, really."

"I just feel, that try to keep something so pure with using the hand that has killed thousands just feel so unawesome." Gilbert stated, clenching his hand, "Since the World War 2 and seeing what Ludwig do there always make me feels like I'm a failure as a brother, you know? I know he isn't in his right mind at that time, but..."

Matthias patted him, "Things will turn out right, believe me."

Gilbert stared at nothing, "I hope so."

Meanwhile, a similar thing is going on in Feliciano's mind.

'Is it right... to keep him?' Feliciano thought as he stared at the kid's back.

Indeed, his kill count isn't as high as some other European nations, but he has done a lot of terrible things in the past, then again, a lot of nations did.

"Papa Feliciano?" Tsuna called.

Feli binked and looked down to the kid, "Huh?"

"I-I just want to say I like this one..."Tsuna said timidly, looking down at the orange shirt he was holding.

Feliciano smiled, "Well, if you say so, ve."

"Thank you!" Tsuna smiled brightly.

'Ugh, I'm very not used to kids... especially when Gilbert's appearance is usually enough to drive kids away.' Feliciano thought.

The thing is, he used to flirt with girls a lot, but now he's with Gilbert, and Gil is the type who get jealous very easily, so he can't flirt with girls anymore, and he didn't usually hang out with kids, and the only adults that he met constantly is only the nations, and his bosses, so yeah.

After they finished shopping, they parted with Alfred and Matthias and went to Feliciano's house immediately.

"It's quite some time since we last shop for anything that isn't food." Feliciano stated, putting the plastic bags down.

"Because we're awesome with making clothes, we don't need to." Gilbert grinned, putting the one he was holding next to Feli's.

"Talking about that, they asked for some more design in madieval theme." Feliciano said.

Gilbert grinned, "See? I told you it's an awesome idea!"

Feliciano sighed, "Yes, yes it is, ve."

Tsuna looked at them in awe, "You two make cool shirts? It's amazing!"

Meanwhile...

"Do you think... the kid will be alright?" Alfred asked.

Matthias looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "Hm? Well, if it's about safety, you know better than to doubt the two."

"Not about that, after being his partner for a while and fighting against him myself, I know that he's very strong, but it's more like...mentally?" Alfred said, cuddling to his Danish boyfriend.

"They will be fine, I could see something special in that kid, and Gilbert and Feliciano could see it too, even though I still don't know what make the kid special, but it's just there, and I think it will help them with their own problem, and maybe for the other nations as well." Matthias said, stroking his American boyfriend's hair.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, looking up to his boyfriend.

"You will find out soon."

Back to the two...

Tsuna stared at his two "daddies" when they took off their clothes when they're going to sleep, and he noticed something.

"Umm, why both of you has pictures and some strange marks on your body?" Tsuna asked, pointing at Feliciano and Gilbert's now shirtless body.

Feliciano has a quite big tattoo on his bag, picturing two small fleur de lis connected upside down to each other with a big pair of wings spreading on his entire upper back, and a tattoo of Gilbert's name on his right shoulder, along with a hail mary and our father tattoo both on his lower back, with some bullet scars here and there, scars criss crossing on his back, and three pair of diagonal scars on the left side of his stomach.

And Gilbert has a crucifix tattoo on the left side of his abdomen, placed diagonally, a long rosary that twist on his right arm, loops on his back, and twists around his left arm., and ends with crucifixes on each side, Feli's full name on his thights and his favorite poems beside it, a Prussian eagle on his upper back and The Lord's prayer in German on his left side of chest, he has a lot of burn marks on his back and slice marks, he also has two long scars on his chest and on his stomach.

"Err, you will know when you're older, okay?" Gilbert said awkwardly.

No, even when Tsuna has grown up to be old enough to understand, it will still be very hard for them to explain everything to Tsuna, well, they are afraid that if Tsuna know what they has done in the past...

"Oh okay..." Tsuna said, looking crestfallen.

Both Feliciano and Gilbert walked to him and kneeled to the kid's eye level and smiled, "Don't worry, this isn't something wrong, and we're proud of this."

Indeed, the scars on their body is their mark of pride, and their reminder of their past that they should never forget, no matter how painful it was, and no matter how they hate themselves for their past.

Tsuna nodded, the Gilbert grinned, "Then let's go to sleep! We will go to World Meeting tomorrow!"

"World Meeting?" Tsuna asked, confused on what that mean.

"Well, you will meet our friends, and your "uncles"." Feliciano said, grinning mischievously.

Somewhere in Rome...

"Hatchi!"

"Lovi, did you catch a cold?" Antonio asked, stopping from his exercise for a while.

"No, I think someone is talking about me..."

Back to Feli, Gil and Tsu...

"Now, let's go to sleep." Feliciano smiled, hugging Tsuna before closing his eyes, Gilbert do the same.

'I hope... that my new daddies will love me and mommy, daddy, and big brother will be happy even without me...'

And with that, Tsuna fell asleep.

**Chapter End.**

**Feliciano and Gilbert is famous designer, and Feli and Gil's physical description and personality is loosely based on TailedKitsune's design, so does Alfred and Matthias', or just say all nations in this story, look up in his profile for more information.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR~, NOR DID I OWN HETALIA.**

**A/N. Tsu-chan's bro is OC, and he will make some appearance later, but for now, this fic will be all about the Nations and cute little Tsu, and to clear things up, I will make a shot of Nana's thought later.. but for now, enjoy the fluff!**

**Warning: Fluff between Tsu-chan and some of the nations, for warning, each nations will get their own time! (I will use Tsu-chan to shed some lights into Ivan!) Pairings: PrusIta, Spamano, FrUk, DenAme, Svestralia, NedGer, and some other.**

**Chapter Three: Say Hello To The World, Literally.**

"So,, fratello, let me sum this thing up. First, the albino bastard meet this kid in the street, take him along to home, then, this kid settle in your house just in his first day." Lovino recounted, looking pissed.

"Yup, that's what happen." Feliciano confirmed.

A vein popped in Lovino's head and he yelled, "You idiotaaaa!"

Outside the room...

"Now, let's get away a bit from your foul-mouthed uncle for a while..." Gilbert said, covering Tsuna's ears while walking away from the room's door.

"Oh Gil! I don't know that you have a child!" Antonio exclaimed, beaming at his friend.

Gilbert grinned while holding up a blushing Tsuna, "Kesesese~, I found this kid yesterday so I take him, and he's an awesome kid!"

Even though Tsuna didn't understand what has Gilbert said, for some reason, he feel very embarassed.

"Oh, I see!" Toni smiled at the brunette boy, and ruffled his fluffy hair, "You're so cute!"

"Toni, he only understand Japanese." Gilbert stated.

"Really? Ok then, _you're so cute!_" Toni repeated, this time using Japanese.

Tsuna blushed, "T-Thank you..."

Toni laughed, "Now, don't be shy! I don't bite, when I'm not in bed."

Gilbert slapped Toni's shoulder lightly, "This is a _human _kid, you idiot!"

Toni froze for a while before asking, "S-So, he isn't some sort of micronation or something?"

"No, this kid a perfectly normal human kid that I found on the street alone without any family, happy?" Gilbert stated, hugging Tsuna.

Toni sighed, "It isn't like I can do anything..."

"Nope." Gilbert grinned.

Toni grinned, "Oh well, I suppose I might just go and befriend this guy... Hi, my name is Toni."

Tsuna smiled, "My name is Tsuna! Nice to meet you!"

"Hmm, why did you feel somehow familiar..." Toni muttered as he inspected the kid.

"Tch, you idiot, leave the kid alone."

They turned to see a calmer looking Lovino crossing his arms while staring at Tsuna with a smilng Feliciano behind him.

"But Lovi~, I also want to have a kid~" Toni whined.

"Like hell anyone would let an ax-crazy ex-conquistador take care of a child, you idiot." Lovino growled, glaring at Toni.

Toni sighed, "You will never let that down, won't you?"

"Why would I?" Lovino asked, smirking.

"Ok, before you two do anything, I suggest you refrained from doing it before a meeting..." Matthias stated, walking to them with Alfred trailing slightly behind him.

"You guys should put the topic down for now, ve~" Feliciano stated, putting his hand on a confused Tsuna's head.

"Damn, we can't just go ahead and talk about these things with the kid around even when he don't understand huh?" Matthias said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Believe me, this little guy's intuition is scary." Gilbert stated.

'I wonder... if he will grow up to be just like that man...' Lovino thought as he stared at Tsuna playing with Gilbert.

"You're thinking about that, right?" Feliciano asked to his brother.

Lovino glared at his brother, "Why would I?"

Feliciano chuckled, "C'mon, I know that you like that guy."

Lovino blushed slightly, "Whatever."

"Now, let's go and introduce yourself to Tsuna."

Later...

"Bloody git! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur, mon amour, I know you're shocked,, but please be more civilized in expressing your surprise." Francis scolded.

"Da, but it doesn't mean that I'm not surprised about this..." Ivan frowned.

Matthew sighed, "I don't have any idea about what should I say..."

"Who is he?" Kumajiro asked, pointing at Tsuna.

"I don't know." Matthew replied.

"It isn't like we can do anything about it..." Ludwig said, sighing.

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Just make sure he won't cause any trouble." Lars stated as he pulled Ludwig closer to him.

"And make sure the kid won't be a cock block." Jett stated, grinning.

Berwald nudged his boyfriends slightly.

Lili walked closer to Tsuna, and kneeled, "He's very cute..."

"Do I need to tell you all that this little guy could only speak Japanese?"

Lili looked to the Prussian, "Really?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Ok... _you're so cute..._" Lili repeated in Japanese.

Tsuna, who get more and more embarassed, immediately hide behind Feliciano's leg.

"And he's very shy..." Tino mused.

"I'm sure he will grow up to be a fine man... and become a good- oops." Elizaveta stopped before she could say anything, when she see the other nations are staring at her.

"How about if we start the meeting first then talk about... who is his name again?" Roderich asked.

"Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Isn't that Japanese?" Alfred wondered.

Kiku nodded, "Definitely, Sawada is a very common surname in my country, but I csn't help to wonder how Tsuna-kun could be found in Rome, out of all place."

"I have a hunch, but I'm still not sure, ve." Feliciano stated.

Kiku nodded, "I see, I have nothing against you taking care one of my child."

"Thanks you for that, Kiku." Feliciano thanked his Japanese friend.

After the meeting...

"Umm guys, I'm sorry, but there's something that I want to ask." Gilbert stated.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"We need someone to take care of Tsuna for a day, because my boss send me away for some business in America, and Gilbert is coming with me... but Tsuna can't go with us." Feliciano explained.

Toni grinned, "Then let me and Lovi take care of him!"

Lovi looked at him in surprise, "What the hell, Toni?!"

"Why not? Not to mention Tsuna need to know his uncle right?" Toni said happily.

"Ok then! Now, Tsuna, you will stay with your uncle for a few days, so be a good boy, ok?" Feliciano said to the kid.

Tsuna nodded, "Tsu-kun will be a good boy!"

"Well, prove it by not giving any trouble for Uncle Lovi and Toni, okay?" Feliciano smiled at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded eagerly, "Okay!"

Then Tsuna ran to Toni and hugged his leg, "Uncle Toni!"

Antono laughed, and rubbed Tsuna's head gently, "You , me and Lovi are going to have so much fun when we go home!"

Tsuna grinned and released Toni's leg to go to Lovino and do the same.

"W-What?! Go away from me!" Lovino sputtered, blushing madly.

"No! I wanna play with you!" Tsuna said stubbornly.

After some time of silence... Lovino patted Tsuna in the head and smiled, "Fine."

Feliciano laughed, "See? You will like Tsuna!"

"Whatever." Lovino looked away blushing while the other nations either laughed or cooed at the scene.

**Chapter End!**

**Next chap will be Tsu-chan with Lovi and Toni!**

**"Go away you-"**

**"Lovi~, remember about cursing?"**

**"Fine."**

**"Uncle Lovi and Uncle Toni look very good together!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Rated L. (Lovino).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN HETALIA AND KHR, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO.**

**Chapter Four: The Blaze**

No, Lovino isn't angry, he's pissed and furious.

One, what in the hell is wrong with his Spaniard boyfriend's mind when he volunteered to take the child with him?! It isn't like there is no one who want to! He could see a certain Russian's dejected face when Toni take the child, and Alfred's pout when it happen, and Yao's disappointed sigh.

Two, no, he didn't hate the child, it's just that child remind him too much of the past, and he isn't particularly fond of remembering his past, as most of them isn't exactly pleasant, maybe there's some when he is very happy, but that's beside the point.

Three, he just couldn't bear having a kid in their house, not to mention the kid is too damn cute! And he love cute things, and kids, and Feliciano, and Toni, but that doesn't mean Toni could just go and take the kid without asking him about it at all! They live in the same house, for god's sake!

"C'mon, Lovi~ don't be a downer, see? Tsuna didn't do anything wrong, and he is just being generally cute~" Toni said, frowning at Lovino.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could just let some other bastards to take the kid!" Lovino exclaimed.

Toni pouted, "But you agreed in the end, right?"

Lovino blushed, "Whatever, you bastard."

"Umm, Uncle Toni, Uncle Lovi, but where are we going?" Tsuna asked.

Apparently, the three of them is in an airplane to Madrid, even though they has quite some problem when Tsuna come with them, as they has to get an extra ticket, it's very lucky that the seat next to their seats is still empty.

Toni grinned, "Now, Tsuna, we're going to my house! In the beautiful-"

"But poor."

"-country of passion, Spain! And Lovi, why you've got to be so mean?!" Toni protested.

Lovino shrugged, "I'm just saying the truth, bastard."

"Ouch!" Lovino yelped, when he felt someone jabbed his side.

He looked at Tsuna, "What was that for?!"

"But papa told me to do that when you say bad words..." Tsuna explained innocently.

Lovino twitched, "That bastard!- ouch!"

Antonio couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the flight while Lovino's attempt at cursing in another language are in futile, as despite not knowing the language, Tsuna could find out whether he was cursing or not.

'And his intuition is scary as fuck just like that bastard!'

Later...

As soon as they arrived in the airport, they went straight to their house.

"Wow, you has a lot of amazing stuff in your house!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Is that a real axe?" Tsuna asked, pointing at a very old axe hanged on a wall.

"Yup, that's a real axe!" Toni answered cheerfully, but Tsuna's next question make him froze for a second.

"Have it ever been used?" Tsuna asked, poking it.

"Yeah." Toni replied, "Why asking?"

"Umm, nothing... because there's some stains there and the smell is funny." Tsuna said nervously, fidgeting with his fingers.

Lovino shoot him a look that say, 'See?'

Toni returned the look that says, 'Don't remind me.'

"But I'm sure that it's not you who used it! You are very nice!" Tsuna beamed.

The two returned the smile, albeit a forced one.

'Oh, you don't have any idea.' Both of them thought.

* * *

"C'mon, there's no way that you don't like it!"

Toni come into the room to see a unique thing happening.

Well, to put it simply, currently, Lovino is trying to make Tsuna eat a tomato.

"Err, Lovi, what are you doing?" Toni asked.

Lovino looked at him, "This kid just don't want to eat the tomato that I give him!"

"But tomato is sour! I don't like sour food!" Tsuna wailed.

"See?"

Toni think for a while before grinning.

"Hmm, what about this, if you try to eat one then I will bring you to see the bull fighting competition!"

(WARNING: Parenting, you're doing it wrong)

Tsuna think for a whie before replying, "Okay."

"Good... wait, what?!" Lovino exclaimed.

Tsuna take a bite and his eyes brigtened, "This is delicious!"

Toni grinned, "See?"

"Now, when is the competition?" Tsuna asked, grinning brightly.

Toni began to curse his own stupidity later while Lovino's face began to start a beautiful friendship with his palm.

* * *

"Look! That man is so cool!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as the man dodge yet another attack from the bull.

"Hey! I don't know you will go here!"

They turned to see...

"Alvarez? What are you doing here?" Toni asked, giving his brother a bro hug.

"Me? To compete of course!" Alvarez replied, "Ain't you here to compete also?"

Toni frowned, "No, I'm here to accompany Lovino and Tsuna... Beside, wouldn't it be unfair if you and I compete?"

Alvarez laughed, "That's true."

He kneeled to Tsuna's level and smiled, "So you're the kid that everyone is talking about? You're quite cute."

"T-Thank you..." Tsuna said, blushing and went to hiding behind Lovino's leg.

Alvarez laughed, "And he's shy!"

"Oi, your name is being called." Lovino stated.

_"Once again, for Mister Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo, please go to the field now."_

"Oh, ok, see you later!" Alvarez said as he run to the field entrance.

Then, Toni feel a tug in his pants and looked down to see Tsuna.

"He's going to be okay right?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Toni smiled and patted his head, "Nah, I will be more worried for the bull if I was you."

Tsuna tilted his head and asked, "Why?"

"You will know, soon." Lovino said, grinning mischievously. "He has tried to impress me with doing it once, it didn't work though."

"Why? Because you has an even sexier and hotter and more amazing Spaniard to amaze you?" Toni asked, grinning.

"Fuck yeah." Lovino replied, but when they get closer to have a super hot make out session, they hear a cough.

Both of them blushed and put some distance from each other, while Tsuna keep chanting in his mind, 'I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything.'

And the spectators cheered loudly as Alvarez performed spectacularly and have the bull's asses handed to itself.

"See? That's why I think we must feel sorry for the bull rather than Alvarez." Toni stated.

Just then, Alvarez took a seat next to them.

"How is that?" Alvarez asked, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, amazing." Lovino said.

"You're amazing!" Tsuna praised cheerfully.

As they chatted happily, they didn't seem to notice the fact that the bull isn't happy, like, furious.

"Someone! Get the bull to calm down! It has completely ballistic!" Someone exclaimed.

Lovino tched, "Alvarez you idiot, looks like the bull is angry being assed by you."

"That sound wrong in so many ways..." Alvarez sweatdropped.

"Yeah! That make you sound like you had just-" Antonio stopped when he realized something.

"Where's Tsuna?" Toni asked.

As if on cue, they hear a scream, and a rather unmanly one, "HIEEEEE!"

They turned to see... Tsuna being chased by the bull, who apparently has made it's way to the spectator bench.

"How in the hell he could even go there in the first place?!" The three of them exclaimed in sync, in their own language.

The three immediately run to Tsuna and the bull's direction in a speed that human would call abnormal.

"You bring your axe?" Alvarez asked to Toni.

Toni nodded and pulled it out from the magical space that all nations has asked Arthur to make one for them, "Always."

Meanwhile...

Tsuna hate how he was terribly clumsy, especially in dangerous situation, such as this.

Which lead to his current situation.

Yep, currently, he was on the floor, while it seemed that his life is depending on the bull in front of him, who are ready to go and finish him already.

How he was in that place in the first place anyway? Oh yeah, he was out to take some pee, and when he come out from the toilet, well, it just happen.

"M-Mr. Bull, please don't hurt me..." Tsuna said, while in verge of tears.

The bull responded by huffing threateningly, and if I know how animal's glare is, well, the bull is glaring at him,

"Eeeekk!" Tsuna squeaked.

The next that happen, however, is beyond everyone's expectation.

"Now, you stupid motherfucking idiot bull, would you please to go away from cute little Tsu, now?" Toni asked with a grin, though his grin and cheerful tone is betrayed by the dark and murderous look in his eyes, and the fact that he was holding an axe to the bull's head.

"If I were you, stupid bull, I will listen to my brother before he cuts off my head." Alvarez added, holding a similar axe to the bull's head.

"Tch, just go the fuck away, you bastard, my finger is very itchy and I warn you I'm not over putting a bullet to your useless brain." Lovino said murderously, holding a gun to the bull's head.

The bull let out something similar to a whimper before passing out.

Lovino tched, while Toni's grin just got wider and scarier, while Alvarez try to keep a straight face.

"Toni, your dark aura scare everyone away, I suggest you to calm down a bit, look, even Tsuna is scared." Alvarez stated.

Toni blinked and see that indeed, Tsuna is shaking even worse than he was than when the bull is over him, as soon as he see that, all malice is gone from his presence.

He set down his axe and kneeled to meet Tsuna's frightened eyes, "I'm sorry, are you scared?"

Well, he isn't surprised that he don't get any response, nor did he disappointed, he already expect Tsuna to be scared of him, who wouldn't? It was his own stupidity after all that he couldn't control his own darkness.

He sighed, picked up his axe and walked away, leaving Tsuna with Alvarez and Lovino.

Alvarez and Lovino looked at each other, "You go."

"What? You're his brother!" Lovino exclaimed.

"You're his partner!" Alvarez exclaimed back.

"Look, one of us need to go and make sure that Toni didn't have any mental breakdown! Both of us know that when something like this happen, he get a lot of flashback from his days as...you know." Lovino stated.

Alvarez sighed, "Fine, just make sure you take care of the kid, and make it that he won't run away at the sight of Toni later."

Alvarez then went to Toni's direction.

Lovino sighed and turned to Tsuna,"Now, let's talk for a while."

**Chapter End.**

**Yup, I leave you with a cliffhanger, and I don't care about it.**

**This is Toni's physical description:**

Quite hairy. Of course, he is rather tanned and it's even, he made sure of it.

He has most of his scars on his arms and he has one that passes through his collar bones.

Oh, and his muscles are very refined, like those who do work out in the gyms everyday, then again, a lot of nations did.

**Distinguishing tattoos:**

He has a wooden cross necklace tattoo. It has a sacred heart on it. He has another sacred heart tattoo on his heart. He has Jesus on the cross on his right side.

He has Lovino's name on his inner left bicep.

He has a big compass tattoo on the back of his shoulder with some grid detailing and islands and sea monsters fading along his skin.

The rest is the same.

**This is Lovino's physical description:**

Some scars here and there, from the World Wars and some older scars from the wars he had after the Roman Empire fall, mind you, he and Feli has quite some fights back then.

The muscley but not really refined type, but you could tell he isn't one to be messed with just by seeing him.

**Distinguishable Tattoos:**

He has a clump of hydrangea flowers on his left shoulder and 'Antonio' on his bicep.

He has a a wing of bullets and guns on his upper back.

He also has a cross tattoo on his nape. He got in on Holy Week, kinda feels like his sacrifice because it was a fucker to do.

The rest is the same.

**This is Alvarez's physical description, he's Portugal.**

Ok, so his built is basically the same with Antonio, he was also tanned, he often go take some sunbathing with Toni when he can. He was slightly taller.

Almost as scarred as Toni, well, they almost always fight together.

He has a scar that run from his forehead to below of his left eye (you know, the Kakashi like).

His hair is quite long, and he tied it into a tail.

**Distinguishable Tattoos:**

He has Portugal's coat of arm on his right shoulder.

He has a cross tattoo on his back, covering his upper back.

He has a tattoo of a Portuguese caravel on his lower back.

He also has sacred heart tattoo in the same location as Toni.


End file.
